


Going To The Chapel Of Love

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: After a bought of delicious morning sex, Ray confesses to Dave that he proposed to his girlfriend, Rasa, the previous night and that she had excepted. Instead of being happy, Dave gets up, muttering, and grabs his cigarettes.





	1. Ray's A Fool

Ray woke up with his arm around Dave, his body warm, and his light brown hair in his eyes. His pink lips had a small smile as if he had dreamed about something pleasant. Ray could not help but to kiss Dave's lips gently, causing his eye lids to flutter open. He gave a wide smile, and ran his fingers through Ray's hair. It was the best way to wake up, and they woke up in each other's arms every day.

Dave thrust his hips forward, showing that he was aroused instead of telling Ray. Ray gave his brother his signature crooked smiled, and moved his hips forward as well. The feeling was delicious, and as they tangled their legs, they devoured each other's mouths.

"Oh I want you, Ray, you've got me wanting you worse than ever!" Dave confessed. Ray enjoyed the flattery, and got the lotion on the side table. covering his fingers in it, he brought his hand under the covers, and began to finger Dave as he rubbed his cock against Ray, panting. Ray took his other hand and moved it under the covers and began to stroke Dave. His eyes rolled back and he bit his lip.

"You ready? You look ready to be fucked!" Ray concluded.

"Yeah, fuck me, Ray!" Dave whispered. Ray didn't hesitate, getting the lotion again and putting it on his cock. Ray opened his legs, and Ray slipped himself in, putting a leg of his over Dave's while he closed his. 

As Ray began to move, he felt almost feverish in his desire, and begged Ray to fuck him harder.

"Your wish is my command." Ray grinned, as he began to thrust his hips, making sure he was all the way in every time. Dave cried out, desire running through his veins, toes curling. Dave pulled Ray's hair as he felt his insides tighten and then released his hot come between them. 

"Fuck, Dave, I'm going to fill you!" Ray announced.

"Please!" Dave cried back. After a few more thrusts, Ray pumped Dave full of hot seed, and they both lay there overwhelmed in bliss for a few moments.

Ray removed his cock, come following, and Dave kissed him.

"That was the best!" Dave swore and it really was good. However, Ray needed to tell something to Dave, and he wasn't sure how he would react.

"Dave?" Ray stated.

"Yeah?" Dave replied.

"I've got something to tell you, something important." Ray emphasized.

"What is it?" Dave was very curious wondering what Ray had to say.

"Last night I asked Rasa, my girlfriend, to marry me and she said 'yes.' Ray told Dave.

Dave sat up and looked at Ray, and shook his head.

"Why?" Dave then asked.

"Because I love her!" Ray thought Dave would just congratulate him, but this was bizarre.

Dave muttered under his breath, got out of bed, and grabbed his cigarettes. He went to the living room window and began smoking.

Ray decided to stay back in the bedroom, unsure what Dave would say or do next. He certainly didn't seem to be very happy, causing Ray to let out a loud sigh.


	2. Reconciliations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave locks himself in the bathroom and Ray can hear Dave sob before he turns the shower on. When he is done, he comes out, dresses and leaves, slamming the door behind him. Ray has his shower and dresses, but then hears the phone. It's the police and they have Dave, he has to go down and get him!

Eventually, Dave came back into the bedroom. He still wasn't speaking, just gave his brother a quick glance that captured a look of betrayal. Dave sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes, as he went into the bathroom, slammed the door, and locked it. Ray heard a sob, and then the sound of the taps being turned on. That drowned out any other sounds Dave made.

Ray, naked, sat on the edge of the bed, come dried like a glaze on his belly. Normally they showered together, but not today. Today he would have to wait his turn, hoping there would be hot water left.

Grabbing his dressing gown, Ray put it on, and grabbed his cigarettes, then went into the other room to smoke. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, at least outside. Dave had a black cloud over his head, and he decided he would wait on asking his brother to be best man even though Rasa didn't want to wait.

Dave was sobbing like a child in the shower trying to figure out what would happen next for him. He felt as if he were being abandoned, and knew he would miss the closeness of living and sleeping with Ray, even when they fought. Fighting with Ray, and having makeup sex after sure beat the idea of living alone with some girl who only wanted him for his fame, his pretty face, or his cock.

As his tears washed away, he soaped himself up, washed his hair, and then rinsed. Dave then turned off the water and dried off, putting his hair in a turban. Standing in front of the mirror, he looked a mess and he was glad they were not going into the studio today. He would dress and go have brunch downtown. Whatever happened, he knew he couldn't be around Ray.

When finished in the bathroom, Dave found some clothes and began to dress hurriedly. Ray walked back in the bedroom and watched. 

"What's wrong, Dave, I thought you'd be happy for me. You get to have your own flat to invite whom ever you want over without me complaining. Isn't that a good thing?" Ray asked, puzzled.

"No, Ray. No, it's not. Believe it or not I like how things are right now, even when we fight. Makeup sex is always bliss, and I never feel alone." Dave slipped his shoes on, found a jacket, and put his cigarettes and wallet in the pockets.

"I cant be here right now, Ray, I'm going out!" Dave stepped out of the bedroom and made for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ray shouted, but his question was met by the sound of the slamming of the front door.

"Bollocks." Ray grumbled as he went to go take his shower.

When he was finished, he realized that Dave's bad mood had been contagious and now he was upset. Worse, was this should be one of the happiest times of his life. He blamed Dave for his bad mood, and lit himself a cigarette. As soon as he did, the telephone rang, and he wondered if it was Rasa, his bride to be. 

Picking up, it was a police officer! Dave had been arrested for public intoxication and exposure! 

"What?" Ray shouted. The officer was familiar with the family and would only hold Dave until someone came and got him because he'd never done anything like this, at least in this country.

"I'll be down in a minute." Ray growled as he put the receiver down.

Ray didn't drive, so he had to take a cab to the police station downtown. When he got there he asked where Dave was, and they brought him out in cuffs. He was completely wasted at ten am, and has a shit eating grin on his face.

"He's going to get punished a lot worse than you gentlemen will do, if it is of any consolation." Ray announced. An officer undid the cuffs, and Dave nearly tripped over himself.

"Taxi's outside Dave, I'm taking you home. I swear, sometimes you are an embarrassment to this family. He put an arm around Dave's waist to steady him and too him out to the cab. They rode home, and when Dave got out he vomited on his shoes, leaving Ray cringing.

"Christ, Dave, I hope you liked those shoes!" Ray cringed, as Dave stepped out of them. He left them outside the door as they went inside. Dave was sick several more times which left Ray wondering just exactly what Dave had drunk.

Hand on his stomach, Dave finally walked out slowly. He went to the kitchen to get a drink of water, and sipped it. Any minute he knew Ray was going to start in on him. 

"Dave, what's the big idea, you've never done anything like this in the daylight hours!" Ray shouted

Dave closed his eyes and answered with, "I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget that my only brother was abandoning me for some woman." He sighed and took another sip.

"I'm not abandoning you, you're old enough to be on your own!" Ray insisted. "One day you will meet someone and get married, too, it's how things are." Ray explained.

"I don't like how thing are in this world, Ray, I like us and I don't care if it is illegal and I don't care if it is wrong. In your arms is the only time I feel happy, and I know telling you this you will one day use it against me, but I don't care." Dave sighed.

Dave drank some more of his water, and then went into the bed room and lay on his side of the bed, embracing his pillow. Ray was right behind, and got into bed right next to Dave. He rested a hand on Dave's shoulder, but Dave jerked away.

"No! It will only hurt more when you finally do leave me, if you treat me like a lover...like how we've been ever since I turned 18 and you 'made me a man.' His voice quivered.

"Have you ever loved me? Loved me more than just as a brother?" There, he had said it, the thing that was bothering him most.

"Y-yes at times I have, but I've always told myself that I can't, it's not right. You and I, though, we are not like other brothers...." Ray replied.

"You love me and you love Rasa?" Dave asked.

"Rasa is not flesh and blood, I did not grow up with her and I've not been in a band with her." Ray tried to explain.

"You can love in different ways, Dave, surely you know that." Ray realized he was really hurting Dave, and once again he tried to put his hand on Dave's shoulder. Dave didn't move away, however, if he had, he would have hit the floor. 

After a moment, Dave turned and faced Ray. He wrapped his arms around him and held him as tight as he could. He was no longer intoxicated, and his heart ached. 

"I don't want to think anymore, Ray, I just want you to touch me. Touch me and I will pretend that this is forever." Dave sat up and removed his shirt, while Ray tried to digest what Dave had just said. It didn't sound very healthy, but for the moment he just wanted Dave to feel better.

Ray got up and got undressed while Dave slipped off his trousers and pants. Naked he lay on the bed, as vulnerable looking as ever before that morning. 

"I want to ease into you from behind so I can wrap my arms around you?" Ray suggested.

"Yes, make it last." Dave whispered, turning to his side. 

Ray got in the bed, lotion in hand. He placed that on the bed, and wrapped his arms around Dave. He kissed the back of Dave's neck, causing him to shiver, then his neck and shoulders. Dave's light brown hair smelled of cigarettes and chips from whatever pub he'd been at, his body like the soap he used in the shower. It was a good smell, the smell of his brother, and it was arousing.

Already hard, Ray thrust his cock between them both and Dave whispered. "Take me." Putting some lotion on his fingers, he began inserting them only to realize he was still loosened up from this morning. He lubed himself up, and slid himself in between his brother's perfectly formed ass cheeks and began to slowly thrust his hips.

Dave gasped, and began wanking himself, his hair falling in his eyes. Occasionally, Ray would kiss the back of Dave's neck, which he thoroughly enjoyed. Going slightly faster, being inside Dave felt better and better and he realized how much he would miss these moments. Only having each other on tour, if they were lucky, would be a hardship, and he wondered if he was doing the right thing, getting married.

Dave was not used to Ray being so quiet, but he was obviously feeling good, he could feel that! Ray held Dave close as he thought, burying his face in his hair. Filled with every emotion, including lust, the pull inside of him, made of his passion, snapped, and Ray let out a guttural moan, and pumped his hot seed deep within his brother. 

Dave had his eyes closed and could feel himself coming unwound. He stroked his shaft until he came on the bed and all over his hand. Then, he wondered how many times would they have like this?

"Dave, I'm postponing the wedding." Ray blurted out, not knowing just how he should phrase what he wanted to say.

"What?" Dave was overjoyed, but didn't want to seem too pleased.

"You heard me. I know she will hate me for it, but it is what I feel is right."

Dave turned, come, rolling out of him, and kissed Ray.

"Thank you." was all he could manage to say.


End file.
